Chacun son tour
by HuntedDown
Summary: OS . "Je t'aime, April, lâcha-t-il alors que tous les invités détournaient le regard vers la source de ces paroles, murmurant sur son passage. Je t'ai toujours aimé. J'aime tout de toi, et même les choses que je n'aime pas, je les aime. Et je veux que tu sois avec moi. Je t'aime, et je pense que tu m'aimes aussi... n'est-ce pas ? interrogea-t-il, la voix légèrement tremblotante."


Coucou ! Cette fois, j'ai opté pour une OS sur grey's anatomy et sur le fabuleux duo "April/Jackson" (+ Matthew). Ca se déroule lors du dernier épisode de la saison dix, pendant le mariage d'April. Ceci est une alternative, vu que nous ne savons toujours pas quel sera le choix final d'April, après que Jackson lui ait fait sa déclaration d'amour, en PLEIN mariage. Héhé. Bonne lecture.

**Disclaimer : Magnifique série de Shonda Rhimes.**

* * *

Une douce mélodie se faisait entendre dans la pièce, qui elle était bondée de gens, rapprochant la famille des mariés et leurs amis respectifs. Pour cette occasion, la grange de la ferme d'April avait été transformée en salle de cérémonie de mariage et cela donnait un air champêtre tout à fait ravissant : des vases de fleurs étaient posés sur de vieux tonneaux de vins, des branches d'arbres lumineuses enroulaient les poutres de la grange, une magnifique arche drapée attendait les mariés dans le fond de la pièce, tandis qu'un tapis blanc traçait le chemin jusqu'à l'hôtel, juste entre les sièges réservés aux invités. Tout était absolument parfait, si ce n'est qu'une gêne se faisait ressentir dans la gorge de Jackson, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Pourtant, il n'avait pas vraiment voulu assister à la cérémonie d'April, mais elle avait insisté et il avait fini par céder. Ne voulant pas venir seul, il avait invité sa petite-amie, Stéphanie. Il ne savait pas vraiment il l'avait fait, il fallait avouer qu'amener sa copine au mariage de la femme avec qui il avait eu une liaison, ce n'était pas très malin de sa part.

Déglutissant difficilement, Jackson tourna la tête en direction des demoiselles d'honneur qui venaient de faire leur entrée. Celle qui ouvrit la marche en première, c'était Arizona. Elle était habillée d'une robe saumon sans manche, avec des remplis au niveau du buste et de la taille, terminant sa chute dans une longue traînée ample. Elle avançait d'un pas léger, un bouquet de fleurs jaunes entre les mains, sourire aux lèvres. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon délicat, laissant quelque mèche dépasser. Elle avait les yeux tournés vers son épouse, la regardant comme si elle était la seule personne présente dans la pièce. Elle marcha jusqu'à l'hôtel, se hissant sur la première marche, en partant du haut.

Ensuite, ce fut au tour de Meredith d'éblouir la pièce. Elle était toujours aussi naturelle, ne portant qu'un léger trait de maquillage sur ses joues roses. Elle aussi, avait ses cheveux tirés en un chignon, plus sophistiqué, pour sa part. Elle tenait également un bouquet identique à celui d'Arizona, avec la même robe, mais qui semblait allonger sa silhouette. Quand elle passa aux côtés de son bien-aimé, il lui offrit un sourire qui dévoilait toutes ses dents, et elle en fit de même, avant d'aller rejoindre Arizona, laissant place à Cristina.

Elle était différente des deux autres demoiselles d'honneur : ses cheveux étaient relâchés, laissant ses belles ondulations retomber sur ses épaules, tandis que sa frange était maintenue en arrière, dévoilant son visage. Pour une fois, elle arborait un réel sourire sur les lèvres. C'était à la fois étrange et surprenant, de la voir sourire de cette façon-là, mais ça lui allait bien. Elle aussi, cherchait un regard dans la foule, mais le seul regard qu'elle parvint à capter, fut celui des trois soeurs de la mariée, qui la regardaient avec un regard noir, furieuse d'avoir dû laisser leur place de demoiselle d'honneur. Cristina leur fit un sourire crispé et une mine qui semblait signifier « T'as un problème ? », avant de sourire fièrement et de rejoindre ses deux amies.

Puis, ce fut le moment que Jackson préféra : April venait de faire son entrée, son père à ses côtés. D'un même geste, tous les invités se relevaient et accueillaient la mariée dans un sourire chaleureux et empli de bonheur. Mais lui, il s'en fichait, des sourires béats qu'affichaient ces gens. Il ne cessait de la regarder _elle. _Elle était magnifique, habillée de cette longue robe blanche, dont le haut étaient en dentelle fleurie. Elle avait une longue traîne dans le fond du tissu, tandis que son voile était accroché dans son chignon élégant, lui donnant l'air d'un ange. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne pouvait détaché son regard de cette dernière. D'ailleurs, son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand elle lui adressa un large sourire. Elle respirait le bonheur. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça l'ennuyait autant.

- Il n'y a pas de plus bel exemple du pouvoir de Dieu, que l'amour entre vous deux, entama le prêtre, une fois que les mariés furent réunis. April et Matthew sont ici aujourd'hui, pour unir leur amour devant Dieu et vous tous. Alors prions, dit-il à l'intention de l'ensemble des invités.

Tout le monde commençait à fermer les yeux, quand la sonnerie du téléphone portable de Derek retentit, interrompant la concentration des invités, qui lui lançait un regard consterné. Il se leva alors en s'excusant, quittant la salle discrètement, décrochant alors.

- Dieu tout puissant, veille sur April et Matthew dans les premiers pas d'un voyage qui leur durera le reste de leur vie sur terre.

Ils étaient tous suspendus aux lèvres du prêtre, tandis que Derek était en train de manqué le moment propice de la cérémonie.

- Et donne-leur la force de perpétrer leur amour envers l'autre. Imperturbable au travers de toutes les tempêtes, incassable face aux tensions...

A cet instant, plusieurs regards s'échangèrent entre les personnes qui se sentaient concernées. Arizona regardait Callie d'un air soulagé et heureux, Miranda et son époux arboraient une mine mal-à-l'aise, tandis que Cristina tenta un regard discret vers Owen et sa nouvelle petite-amie.

- Une promesse que nous refusons de rompre, termina le prêtre.

Derek venait de faire sa réapparition dans la pièce, venant se rasseoir dans la plus grande des discrétions, quelque peu chamboulé, qui se calma instantanément, quand il croisa le regard de sa femme.

- Et vous, les proches et la famille d'April et Matthew, êtes aujourd'hui présents pour être témoins de leur union, dit-il, alors que les mariés se tournaient vers leurs proches. Promettez-vous d'aimer et de soutenir leur mariage durant tous les jours à venir ? Si c'est le cas, dites « nous le ferons».

Et d'une même voix, les invités répondirent « nous le ferons », sauf Jackson, qui avait la bouche trop sèche pour prononcer ces paroles, qu'il n'était même pas sûr de vouloir prononcer. Il se contenait de regarder April d'un air vide, alors que Stéphanie tourna la tête vers lui, lui souriant, avant de remarquer qu'il n'avait rien dit.

- Maintenant, continue la prêtre, je vous connais depuis...

Jackson sembla soudain reprendre ses esprits et tourna les yeux vers Stéphanie.

- Je...

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle simplement, dans un léger sourire.

Il la regardait à nouveau, murmurant en même temps que la voix du prêtre.

- ... un petit moment maintenant... entendit-il le religieux dire.

- Je suis désolé, fit-il, détachant chaque des syllabes.

- Je suis heureux d'être ici avec vous pour vous accompagner sur ce chemin.

Et c'est à ce moment précis que Jackson décida de se lever de son siège, comme pousser par une petite voix intérieure. Stéphanie le suivait des yeux, ses yeux l'interrogeant du regard. Mais il ne se préoccupait déjà plus de sa partenaire. Il resserra sa chemine, comme pour se donner du courage.

- Je... commença le maître de cérémonie, avant de détourner le regard vers le garçon, qui venait de se dresser au milieu de la place.

Jackson voulu dire quelque chose, mais les mots ne semblaient pas vouloir sortir de sa bouche, alors il déglutit et repris place sur son siège, aux côtés de Stéphanie, qui ne comprenait toujours pas ce à quoi il jouait. Debout, devant l'arche, April et Matthew avaient détourné le regard en direction du garçon, interrogatifs.

- Mh, mh... April et Matthew, je vous connais depuis un moment maintenant, et je suis heureux d'être ici aujourd'hui... reprit-il.

Mais alors que la cérémonie semblait reprendre son cours, Jackson se releva une seconde fois, plus sûr de lui et coupa la parole au prêtre.

- Je t'aime, April, lâcha-t-il alors que tous les invités détournaient le regard vers la source de ces paroles, murmurant sur son passage. Je t'ai toujours aimé. J'aime tout de toi, et même les choses que je n'aime pas, je les aime.

April n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle affichait sur les traits de son visage un air choqué et incompris, ne trouvant pas les mots pour l'interrompre.

- Et je veux que tu sois avec moi. Je t'aime, et je pense que tu m'aimes aussi... n'est-ce pas ? interrogea-t-il, la voix légèrement tremblotante.*

Personne ne bougea le petit doigt. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait. Pourtant, c'était simple : Jackson venait tout juste de déclarer sa flamme à April, à SON mariage avec Matthew, juste devant ses yeux. Et April, on aurait tous pu penser qu'elle allait acquiescer. Elle regardait intensément Jackson, haletante. On aurait dit qu'elle tentait de trouver quelque chose à dire, mais qu'elle n'y parvenait pas.

Du côté des invités, tous s'étaient relevés, comme s'ils s'étaient attendu à une bagarre. Mais elle ne venait pas. Matthew avait les yeux rivés sur la fille qu'il comptait encore épouser i peine trois minutes, son regard ne cessant passer de Jackson à elle, comme s'il comprenait enfin ce qu'il passait.

- April... ? appela-t-il, histoire qu'elle se souvienne qu'il existait encore et qu'elle lui donne une réponse.

Mais aucune réponse ne vint. Aucun regard ne lui fut adressé. Alors, dans un élan de rage intense, il s'avança vers le métisse et dans un geste qui se voulu agressif, il abattit son poing dans le visage de ce dernier, le regardant ensuite avec dédain. Il haletait, il transpirait, il souffrait, il parti. Il marchait vers la sortie, laissant derrière lui un Jackson amoché, une audience choquée et perdue, et ce qui aurait dû être SA femme. Sans un regard, il quitta la grange.

Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Matthew quitter la salle sans elle. Elle avait attendu si longtemps, pour qu'un homme la regarde de cette manière. Et puis, un beau jour, alors qu'elle se sentait seule et délaissée par Jackson qui semblait avoir tourné la page sur elle, il était arrivé dans sa vie.

En un regard, il était tombé amoureux d'elle.

En un regard, il avait compris qu'il voulait l'épouser.

En un regard, il avait su que ce serait elle.

Non, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir.

Pas maintenant.

Pas comme ça.

Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient échangé ensemble.

A quel prix ? A quel prix pouvait-elle le délaisser ? Lui, il avait toujours été à ses côtés. Il l'avait respecté, il l'avait aimée pour ce qu'elle était, il l'avait même pardonné, quand il avait su qu'elle n'était plus pure. Et Jackson, lui, il lui avait brisé le coeur. Il lui avait enlevé sa foi. Il lui avait pris ce qu'elle avait gardé toutes ces années pour son mariage sa vertu. Il ne s'était pas battu pour elle, quand elle ne voulait plus s'approcher de lui, afin de garder sa foi envers Dieu. Il avait simplement capitulé, et puis, il avait tourné la page. Il n'avait cessé de lui répéter qu'elle avait fait son choix, qu'elle allait se marier, maintenant. Il n'avait cessé de la repousser, alors qu'elle lui avait avouer son amour, avant qu'elle ne se marie.

_/ FLASH BACK \\ _

_Le bus scolaire s'était crashé juste devant l'entrée de l'hôpital. Ils savaient tous que ça n'allait pas tarder avant que tout ne se décide d'exploser. Ils avaient dégagé les victimes coincées dans le bus, mais il restait encore une petite fille, à l'intérieur. La seule personne qui avait encore l'espoir qu'elle vive, c'était Jackson. D'ailleurs, il était resté à l'intérieur du bus, cherchant désespérément la petite fille, qui ne semblait pas vouloir avancer vers ce dernier. Pourtant, il avait essayé de la rassurer, lui avait dit que sa maman était saine et sauve et qu'elle voulait la voir. Mais elle ne bougeait pas. Elle le regardait, comme si elle ne comprenait pas un seul des mots que prononçaient Jackson. _

_A l'entrée de l'hôpital, l'agitation se faisait ressentir. Plusieurs personnes avaient été ramenées à l'intérieur, et d'autres étaient sur des brancards, couvertures sur le dos, afin de ne les protéger du stress intense auquel ils avaient été imposés. La pluie tombait à grosses gouttes, et les éclairs dans le ciel amenaient davantage de pression, sur l'ensemble du personnel._

_- Je le vois ! s'écria Callie. Attends, c'est lui derrière le bus ?!_

_April venait de faire son apparition à l'extérieur et en entendant les paroles de Callie, une mine horrifiée s'était installée sur son visage, alors qu'elle regarda le bus enflammé, qui menaçait d'exploser à tout moment._

_- Avery ! Reviens ici ! ordonna Owen._

_- Jackson ! hurla à nouveau Callie._

_- Avery !_

_- Jackson ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda April en se rapprochant du bus._

_Callie arborait désormais une mine inquiète, alors qu'elle voyait sa collègue avancer. Soudain, April couru en direction du bus, hurlant le prénom de Jackson. Matthew, qui était son fiancé depuis peu, remarqua le geste de cette dernière et se redressa rapidement, plaquant April contre son torse en la retenant de force, tandis qu'elle tentait vainement de se débattre, hurlant après Jackson._

_C'est à ce moment que l'explosion survint. Un gros « boum » se fit entendre, propulsant les deux fiancés vers l'arrière. Puis, il y eut des cris. Des cris affolés, des cris d'horreur, des cris de détresse. _

_La mère, croyant que sa fille venait de mourir, criait et pleurait._

_April, pensant que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle voyait Jackson, hurla de toute sa voix._

_Callie, elle, hurlait sur les personnes présentes, leur ordonnant de reculer._

_Quand l'explosion se calma, la jeune rousse s'était relevée, appelant Jackson, encore et encore. Des larmes coulaient le long de son visage, s'ajoutant à l'averse. Elle semblait désespérée. Elle criait, encore et encore, prenant son visage entre ses mains. « Non ! Non... ! Non... ! » entendit-on de sa bouche._

_Et alors que personne ne s'y attendait, une ombre se dessinait parmi la fumée épaisse dégagée par l'explosion, et Jackson apparu, tenant dans ses bras la petite fille qu'il s'était entêté à rechercher. On pouvait clairement ressentir du soulagement et de la joie. Cette fois-ci, April pleurait, mais c'était des larmes de joie._

_Après cet instant héroïque, Jackson avait été amené à l'intérieur pour lui insuffler les soins nécessaires et elle l'avait rejoint._

_- Non, tais-toi, dit-il avant qu'elle ne parle. Il avait bras gauche dans une atèle. Même s'il y a un truc qui te travaille, tu le gardes pour toi, d'accord ?_

_April plongeait son regard dans celui du métisse. On voyait qu'elle avait pleuré. Elle pris une grande respiration, encore pour empêcher un sanglot, et s'avançait vers le lit dans lequel il était allongé._

_- C'est toi que je veux... c'est toi que je veux...répéta-t-elle dans un léger sanglot._

_- April je..._

_- Je sais bien que j'ai été horrible avec toi... j'... j'ai... j'ai été injuste et je t'ai fais du mal..._

_- Tu vas te marier, articula lentement Jackson._

_- ... et quand le bus a explosé, et... et que j'ai cru que t'étais plus là, je... elle ne fini pas sa phrase, posant sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un pleur._

_- Tu vas te marier, répéta le garçon, pour la raisonner._

_- Sauf si tu me donnes une raison de tout arrêter..._

_Et ils s'étaient regardés pendant un long moment. Aucun d'eux n'avaient dis un mot. Mais non, il ne lui avait pas donné une raison de tout arrêté. Il n'avait rien dit._

_/ FIN DU FLASH BACK \\_

Alors non, elle n'allait pas lui donner ce plaisir.

Elle n'allait pas le laisser briser son bonheur.

Pas cette fois.

Pas comme ça.

Dans un moment de lucidité, elle secoua la tête en direction de Jackson, tandis qu'elle traversa l'allée en courant, à la recherche de l'homme qui la rendait heureuse. Et derrière elle, elle laissa un Jackson anéanti.

_Chacun son tour._

* * *

Alors, est-ce que vous aimeriez voir cette fin, lors du mariage d'April? Vous êtes plus pour Jackson ou Matthew? Laissez vos avis! :)

* L'ensemble des dialogues ne m'appartiennent pas. Il est tiré de l'épisode 9x24 + 10x12.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

**Riian** : Désolée de te décevoir, ahah, mais ceci n'est pas une fiction, malheureusement! C'est juste une One shot (ne me tue paaas). Merci beaucoup de ton compliment, ça me fait plaisir! Et oui, vivement l'épisode 13, que l'on puisse vérifier s'il se terminera comme je le prédis.. Hihi :)

**Guest** : Désolée d'être si sadique xD Ahah, oui! Il me tarde également de voir la suite, vraiment! Merci de ta review. :)


End file.
